


Promises and Punishments

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [20]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, But only within the scene/game, Derogatory Language, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Teasing, Top Kylo Ren, helmet stays on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: You rile up your husband, Kylo Ren, at work with some nudes and get punished accordingly.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Promises and Punishments

You were feeling needy. Unfortunately, your need to get absolutely railed was conflicting with your husband’s work schedule. Not that you didn’t also have things to do, but there were times in life when a woman just needed her man and this was one of those times. 

Deciding that the possibility of riling Kylo up was worth whatever punishment he could think up, you got your holopad out and rushed to the bathroom where you had better lighting. You could feel some of the slick that had collected between your thighs as you walked, having tried to get off on your own already (another transgression) but ultimately given up because even three of your fingers never felt as good as just one of Kylo’s did. 

You snapped a couple of provocative pictures, letting the photos tell a story of what would be waiting for Kylo should the Supreme Leader deem you worthy of his time today (which you had no doubt he would), and sent them off to his private holopad. Now the waiting game began.

_ Or maybe it didn’t _ , you thought as your holopad almost immediately beeped with the arrival of an incoming message. 

< **Kylo** >:  **You better be naked on that bed by the time I get there, pet. Give me 5.**

You smiled as you read the message - always so easy to get your husband going when he was perpetually horny for you, not that you were complaining of course. You furrowed your brow as a second message came in. 

< **Kylo** >:  **Stop smiling. This isn’t going to go the way you want it to.**

You gulped upon reading it. Okay, so you were going to get mean dom Kylo today. That could be handled, even though it hadn’t been what you expected your punishment to be. 

You were kind of hoping to get off with some slaps and then a string of praises but mean dom Kylo usually meant being used and degraded. You clenched your thighs together at the thought of being used - yeah, that’ll do it. A good fucking’s a good fucking after all, and that’s what you had in mind when you provoked him. 

You pulled yourself from your thoughts, realizing you had wasted precious time thinking about all the ways you would get punished (and really, who could blame you?) and not spent enough time actually following orders. You made quick work of stripping and then scrambled onto the bed, just in time as the doors to your shared quarters opened. 

A tall, broad figure dressed in all black robes entered the room, his face hidden by a helmet covered in red cracks. Your gloriously intimidating husband had finally come to play. 

***

You felt your blood rushing in your veins as he approached you on the bed, feeling very much like cornered prey about to be attacked by a ruthless, cold-blooded predator. The contrast between your fully clothed husband and your naked and vulnerable self made you shiver with anticipation of what was to come. 

All of a sudden, as his knees hit the bed, you felt the instinct to run. Kylo’s head cocked to the side as he caught on to what you were doing - you imagined his eyes narrowed behind his helmet as he watched you scrambling off the bed, and you audibly heard a gravelly sigh come through the vocoder. 

You started running and only got about two steps before you felt his powerful arms dragging you back, soft leather touching soft skin. You squirmed against him, huffing and puffing as you kicked and hit with no real malice behind it, whining, “Kylo, let me go!” 

Kylo just pulled you flush to his chest and held you so your toes no longer touched the floor until you settled down some. He knew it was all about the game and the chase, earning his right to use you as he wanted. If you actually wanted him to stop you had a safeword in place and he always made sure to stop immediately if it was used. 

Kylo shuffled you around so you were now draped over his shoulder and he slapped the rounded globes of your ass - a warning. You melted into his hold, slumped over in defeat and you could almost see the smirk that formed behind the dark intimidating mask.  _ Smug asshole. _

Kylo walked you both back to the bed and then unceremoniously dumped you onto the large bed. You bounced once, twice, before you came to rest on the plush surface. You could feel Kylo appraising you, feel his calculating stare roaming over your naked body. Goosebumps spread over your skin under his gaze as you clenched your thighs together. 

Finally, after a few tense moments, Kylo spoke, “You’re a bad girl, but I’ll make fucking sure you’re a good girl for me.”

You gulped again as he took off his cape and cowl, leaving his helmet, shirt and pants on. He ignored you again as he went to the bedside table and grabbed a silky blindfold, twisting it over and over in his gloved hands as he turned his attention back to you. 

“I don’t think you deserve to see what’s happening tonight. Maybe this will teach you to stop being such a greedy slut,” he rumbled, voice deep and static-y through the vocoder as he came behind you to tie the blindfold over your eyes. 

“And open those fucking legs. I don’t want to have to tell you again. This isn’t for you. If you want to come later you’ll have to earn it.” 

You automatically spread your legs at his words, the authoritative tone leaving nothing up for interpretation. You laid there on the bed, unsure of where he was, chest rising and falling with your heavy breathing, waiting. 

After a few more beats of anxious silence, Kylo commanded you once more. “Turn around with your head hanging off the bed. If my whore wants to get fucked that’s what she’ll fucking get.” 

You changed positions as he had ordered, hanging with your head off the bed and your body lying on the bed, knees up but with your thighs still spread. You didn’t want him to yell at you again about seeking out your own friction. If you were a good girl you’d get rewarded, and you  _ so badly  _ wanted to be rewarded. 

You listened over the sounds of your nervous breathing, hearing the click of Kylo taking off his helmet and setting it down on the table, his heavy steps as he made his way back to you. 

Then came the shuffling of some clothes and a groan, finally able to hear the baritone of your husband without the crackling of his helmet as he pleasured himself. You assumed he had released his thick cock from the tight confines of his pants, preparing himself for whatever he had planned next. 

Your suspicions were confirmed when you heard the unmistakable sounds of his gloved hand sliding across his erection as he stroked it. Then he further confirmed it by biting out, “Does it turn you on? To know that I’m touching my own cock?” 

“Yes,” you squeaked out, feeling the familiar warm sensation flood your body as you mulled over your situation, the total control your husband had over you right now. 

“Thought so,” he hummed in approval. “I’m not even sure you deserve my cock tonight, slut. Maybe I should fuck your mouth instead, bruise that pretty throat so you can’t even talk the next day.”

You nodded furiously as you begged, “Please, please. Yes. I want you to use me, sir. Please, use me.” 

Kylo’s breath hitched at your words and you could imagine his cock drooling for you, knowing exactly what would get him off as you said it. You knew he was losing control of the situation for himself as he stuttered over his next words, “S-stop talking. I only want your mouth open if it’s full of my cock or if you’re moaning out my n-name.” 

You chewed on your lip to contain your satisfied smile, knowing that Kylo could easily blow his load with just your words and his hands, but that he had to tell you to shut up so that he could hold himself off enough to fuck your mouth properly. Even when he was in control, you still had some power and that realization went straight to your cunt as more arousal pooled at the apex of your thighs. 

Not that it mattered really, now that you were silenced you were reduced to nothing once more. That second realization almost made you moan before you caught yourself in time. 

The room rang with the slick sounds of Kylo getting himself off as his breathing became ragged, “Do you like knowing I don’t even give a shit if you get off? You’re  _ mine _ . Made for  _ me _ . Made for  _ my _ cock, to use however  _ I  _ want. Whenever I want to come you’re gonna fuckin take it because that’s  _ your _ job. Isn’t that right? And you’re going to thank me for it, aren’t you, pet?” 

You nodded eagerly, feeling more and more turned on at his words, frustrated that you couldn’t touch yourself. You wished he would just stuff you full so that you could get to your reward, but knew that all the teasing and waiting would make it that much better in the end - even if it was pure torture now. 

“Want to be overflowing with my hot cum. Just another hole to fuck, isn’t that right pet? Now you’re gonna take my cock like the good slut you are and you’ll take all of me or nothing at all. You should be thankful I give you anything at all, whore,” Kylo snarled, his voice low and breathless from working himself up.

You felt the velvety skin of his cock bump against your lips, the salty taste of his precum coating your lips as you opened your mouth enthusiastically, ready to take him. You let Kylo cup your jaw, his thick, gloved fingers massaging your jaw to open you up for him as wide as you could go as he guided his length into your warm, wet channel.

You swallowed and Kylo cursed at the sensation of your throat closing around him. “Do that again, pet.  _ Fuck _ , you feel so good.” 

You obeyed him as you swallowed a few more times while Kylo started rocking himself in and out of your mouth, running his thumb across the outline of his cock on your cheek. 

His aggressive, dominant streak crumbling away as you sucked him, you heard him whispering praises to you. “Beautiful. So full of me. Just mine. Mine to use and pleasure and love and give everything to.” 

You wished you could see him, his abs tensing the way they did, the muscles in his thighs and biceps rippling as he thrust into you, but you knew this wasn’t for you. Right now you were nothing more than a place to dump his cum, and if you were a good girl you knew you’d be thankful for it later. Gods willing it’d be that glorious dick of his he had shoved all the way down your throat. 

Kylo continued on at unrelenting pace as he fucked your throat, staying true to his promise to bruise your throat, it seemed. You took it all and more, bringing your hands up to further stimulate him, massaging his sack and the base of his cock that you couldn’t fit in your mouth no matter how hard you tried. 

You were sopping wet at this point, juices pooling down by your ass and your hips bucking into the air randomly, glistening cunt clenching around nothing as you worked your husband, as desperate for him to find his release as you were to get rewarded. 

Kylo’s hips stuttered, faltering in his rhythm as he grunted, one hand holding your head up by the base of your neck while the other remained on your jaw. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come sweetheart,” Kylo cried, the term of endearment dropping from his lips as he neared his climax and the end of the game. He squeezed your jaw to get you to relax further and open up more, taking him even deeper into your mouth as you struggled not to choke on his impressive girth and length. 

Tears dripped from your eyes as Kylo continued driving into you, “I want you to take all my cum, sweetheart. I know you can take it.” 

You nodded and swallowed around him again, pulling his orgasm from him as he shouted your name in a series of chants, his hips bucking erratically as his cock pulsed and twitched in your mouth, releasing his load in spurts as you eagerly sucked it all down. 

When he finally stilled, you ran your tongue all over him like a lollipop, collecting all of his essence that you could, wanting to be as thorough as you could be despite still being blindfolded. 

Once you were done, Kylo removed himself from you, stuffing himself back in his pants with a whine as his sensitive skin scraped the material of his pants. He untied the blindfold and scooped you into his arms as he sat down on the bed with you in his lap, running his hands through your hair and massaging your jaw, cooing and praising as he took care of you. 

You let him fuss over you, feeling the warmth and satisfaction radiating off of him as he held you in his embrace. You were still aroused but you knew that Kylo would take care of you sooner or later, and right now a nap didn’t sound all that bad. When Kylo was finally content, he moved you both onto the bed, curling his large frame around yours as he tucked you into his side. 

You snuggled up against his firm body, feeling safe and protected, as your eyes started to close. Before you fell asleep you grinned as you heard him whisper in your ear, hot breath tickling the shell, “Good girl, now get some rest because when we wake up I’m going to fuck you within an inch of your life.”

  
  



End file.
